Roxie
Roxie is the Gym Leader of Virbank City, an Musician, and the ex-girlfriend of Tiff. she specializes in Poison type Pokemon. History Roxie was raised by her father, who is a sailor that wishes he could one day be a famous movie star. one day she would make an Metal cover band, which would later on turn into a real band with their own songs. Roxie also became the Gym Leader of Virbank and specialized in Poison Types, The Terrific Three would eventually meet her as Tiff would ask for an autograph of her, written Tiffany with the i as an butterfly on her asscheek, our beloved trio would then battle her on her gym. Tiff made a bet with her that if Tiff won against her on the first try, Roxie would date her, however Roxie declined, and now the bet was that if she won against her on the first try, she would get to make out with her, but not overdo tongue because last time her drummer did that to someone, they got AIDS. Tiff got to kiss her, and fell in love with her in the process, and later on the two would date. their relantionship was wonderful and it was obvious that both loved eachoter very much, they even had some sexual encounters, in which Roxie would do drugs while at it, Tiff aswell. However, after the inexplicable memory reset the trio suffered, Tiff forgot about Roxie and stopped calling her, although Roxie missed Tiff, she still loved her. When Tiff got infected with the Hanahaki Disease after prolongue time without seeing Roxie, she busted through the hospital wall like the Kool Aid Man, and she and Tiff had a good ol wholesome time, and Tiff would often pass more time with Roxie on the adventure. However, between the end of the Sinnoh Adventure and the beginning of the Kalos Adventure, Roxie went on tour with her band, and so their relantionship went downhill because the lack of communication, also Tiff fell in love with Mina and didnt want to cheat on her like that, so she decided it was best for them to breakup, however it went well and they are still friends, and Tiff still got the autograph...might be weird when Mina tries to eat Tiffs ass but whatever. Appeareance Roxie is a medium height, slim young girl with bright blue eyes, pale skin and long layered white hair tied in a high, spiky ponytail with a purple and blue cherry bobble. Roxie wears a loose sky blue dress with magenta-purple stripes over a black vest top and long black boots with teal platforms. Roxie is often seen with her symbolic black bass with purple stripes. Teams Her team consisted of an Koffing and a Whirlipede. Battling Strategies She would command her Pokemon while playing on her guitar, she obviously trained her Pokemon well, and knows which move to use at the right time like any decent trainer should. Personality Punkish and rebellious, Roxie befits the stereotype of a typical Rocker. Interestingly, her choice of Pokémon type suites various real life rock songs and themes for example "Poison" sung by famous singer, Alice Cooper. She was shown to be rather determined, as she was adamant in forcing her father to do his job as a sailor. Roxie is a passionate musician, who enjoys her band very much. Relantionships Drayden - Been established that they are good friends, and assumes that Roxie respects him alot and thinks hes epic. Drayden considers her family. Burgh - He was the one that gave her signature Venipede(nickname Veny) who evolved into a Whirlipede then Scolipede overtime, so Roxie and him get along pretty well and discuss about bugs, Roxie likes to talk about poisonous bugs of course. Skyla - Even though Roxie does not interact with most of the League because band stuff, Skyla encountered Roxie before, that ended up with Skyla getting hit with a guitar on her head and having a churrito shoved on her ass. Marlon - Both used to do drugs together for sometime, so they at least tolerated eachoter. Tiff - Tiff is her ex, their relantionship was good and fun until it ended, however they are still friends so it all gud. Daniel and Johnny - She liked them as friends and not just fans. Pop Roxie - Her father, she respects and loves him. Unnamed Mom - Tiff asked Roxie who her mom was, and while she didnt give a name or went into much detail, she said that her mom was quite...D E N S E, and that shes not around anymore. Trivia * Her hair is naturally white. * She has an tasty af poonani tbh. Category:Females Category:Side Characters Category:Gym Leaders